


Little Stars

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 31_days, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep in the heat; Castiel helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [31 Days](http://31-days.livejournal.com) January 25th prompt - the little stars upon your skin

The night was hot and close against Dean’s skin as he lay awake, staring at the night speckled ceiling above him. Sam was sound asleep in the other bed, chest rising and falling in steady time, breaths deep and even in endless, and unknowable dreams. Dean envied his brother then, to be able to attain sleep when he could not attain that peaceful state himself. He shifted against the sheets beneath him, feeling his sweaty skin stick against the fabric in uncomfortable swathes. He winced, hating the heat, hating his inability to sleep, hating even the goddamned sheets for being so malleable against him.

He propped one hand beneath his head, gaze drifting shut as he tried to will himself to sleep. He tried to count sheep, much like his mother told him to do when he was a little boy of three years old and unable to sleep then. Instead, his adult sheep turned into angels, and he tried to shoot them all, all of them apart from Castiel. He sighed, and gave up trying to count anything, sheep, angels or otherwise and his eyes opened again.

There beside him, sat Castiel, in a position where the angel hadn’t been when Dean had closed his eyes mere moments before. That time, Dean hadn’t even heard him arrive, hadn’t heard the tell tale flap and flutter of wings against the air, feathers and strong flight muscles shifting and rippling through the ozone whenever the angel employed them in flight. 

“You cannot sleep,” Castiel announced, by way of greeting.

“Nah,” Dean said, turning onto his side and staring up at Castiel a little moodily. “Too damn hot.” 

Castiel sighed and settled himself upon the bed, tan coated body laying full length against Dean’s own. Dean shuffled back slightly, frowning as he wondered what the angel was doing, while trying to make room for him all the same. 

Castiel draped one arm across Dean’s waist, and the hunter was surprised at the cooling weight against his bare skin, the angel’s cool touch soothing against sweaty back and shoulderblades. Castiel shushed him when he tried to speak, full lips pushing out with that one graceful little sound and motion. Dean’s eyes closed unbidden, as he felt the cool wash of Castiel’s Grace sliding across his skin, over his heated body and bringing his temperature down considerably. He sighed, moulding himself closer against the mattress and Castiel’s cool body, smiling when the angel pulled him into a welcoming embrace. 

He felt the cool press of Castiel’s lips against his cheeks, pressing kisses against the skin and following the curve of the bridge of his nose. Everywhere that Castiel’s mouth touched his skin was another cool spot against him and Dean relaxed still further, feeling sleep washing over him to claim him in its ever present embrace.

“Sleep now, Dean,” Castiel said, gently, pressing another kiss to the bridge of Dean’s nose.

He watched as Dean struggled to stay awake, eyelashes fluttering with the effort. He continued to press kisses against Dean’s cheeks, placing his lips carefully over each and every freckle that graced the other man’s skin. Each freckle reminded Castiel of the night, as though the stars had fallen to speckle across Dean’s skin. 

Dean’s body finally relaxed into full sleep in Castiel’s arms, eyes finally giving up the fight and swooping tightly shut as he snored. Castiel smiled and continued peppering kisses upon Dean’s skin, hands splayed against the hunter’s still sweat sticky back, enjoying the proximity of the sleeping hunter as he stayed with him for the night.


End file.
